


Change of Heart

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [43]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Humor, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing them, Pinako seemed to have a change of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Heart

She raised an eyebrow as she spoke, "Well, aren't you two having  _fun_?"

It would seem so—from  _her_ perspective, anyway—seeing as the only view she had of the youngsters was of two pairs of legs—a pair of black trousers  _on top of her granddaughter's_ _favorite overalls_ —protruding from under the car they were  _supposed_  to be  _fixing_.

Of course, as was expected, the pipsqueak rolled off of her granddaughter at the sound of her voice. He recognized her warning tone too damn well, she was sure. "Is the car even close to being done?"

"Actually, we were almo—" _P_ _ang!_

The smile was evident in Winry's voice when she asked him, "You okay?"

"Ow! God _dammit_ , that's the second time!" Pinako heard from under the car as her almost-like-a-grandson kept cursing in pain.

She let a smile of satisfaction cross her features, not concerned at all. "That's what you get for screwing around, you runt," she said as she watched him roll around in pain under the vehicle.

She only heard a muffled, "I'm not a runt!" from him, causing her to smile again.

"Two hits to the head in less than an hour is too much, we better get ice on it this time," her granddaughter said as she began to get out from under the car, pulling Ed along with her.

The eldest Rockbell decided that she would most certainly give the boy her best smirk once he walked by her. Maybe even poke the bruise that was beginning to take form, just to teach him a lesson of sorts.

But as they got to their feet and her granddaughter checked the boy's wound, she noticed something. There was a spark between them, something that kept them enthralled to each other, seeming to forget of her presence. It was as if they only had eyes for each other and no one else.

Despite her audacious nature, she remembered being the same way with Urey in her younger years, always caring and deep in love. Yes, she had been the 'Pantheress of Risembool' at one point—she'd gone adventure after adventure, never to be tamed—but it didn't last forever. Once she met Urey and fell in love, things changed, never to be the same again.

Now, it was clear that Winry and Edward shared that same emotion and, in a change of heart, she suddenly felt grateful. She'd helped raise them both and knew that they would always be there for each other even if she couldn't be.

Pinako took a deep breath as she walked inside, leaving the youngsters alone once more.

_She's in good hands._


End file.
